


Candles and the Ice Queen

by blushingninja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/F, Wax Play, Weapons Kink, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights are long and cold in Briggs, so Olivier holds female company to warm up her evenings.<br/>Oiliver Armstrong/Female OC (FF)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles and the Ice Queen

The wax dripped down to pool at the base of the brass candle holder. Olivier reached out and snapped the straight candle clean in two.  
Looking down at the flesh portrait before her, she smirked and tipped the candle upwards. The scalding liquid hit the soft, vulnerable skin, arousing a cry from Europe, her cheeks flushed hot in pain and ecstasy. The dark chocolate of her skin flared an angry red as the wax carved a path down her stomach and thighs.  
“You’re a dirty girl councillor’ Olivier wrapped her fist into Europe’s dark hair, pulling hard she forced the Drachmaian councilwoman to face height. Kissing her Olivier’s plump lips soft on Europe’s applied a heavy pressure to the point of pain. Moaning against the blonde’s assault, Europe felt a quick pinch as Olivier’s nailed dug into her shoulders, as she was forced against the bed.  
“Europe” a warm wet tongue licked the outer shell of the Drachmaian’s ear, as she placed hands on the slim blonde’s waist, positioning her taunt breasts above her lips. Gently latching on, she rolled the pink nub between her teeth and sucked hard, drawing a gasp from the Major General. Moving to the neglected nipple, Europe licked up the smooth slope of her breast, onward to the curve of her neck. Biting down lightly on the bone, she felt Olivier run a hand up the sensitive flesh along the backs of her knees, bending them at the joint, knees up, legs spread.  
Retrieving her sword from its nearby holster at the head of the bed, Olivier unsheathed it, resting the cold steel blade against Europe’s stomach and breasts.  
“Olivier” the submissive woman slurred “please be carefu-”  
“Did I order you to speak?” tapping the blade to bounce against her lover’s goose-bumping skin, she grinned as Europe went deadly still, frozen under the gaze of her Ice Queen.

Releasing her grip on the sword, she confidently pressed her body against her lover’s paralysed form. Europe, councilwoman of Drachma, was foreign to the concept of violence, swords, guns and indeed anything warlike in nature. While her Ice Queen’s obsession with such things, lead to heated, violent and often dangerous situations, especially in the bedroom, and Europe longed for it in every way.  
The smooth lobes of the pacifists breasts rubbed hard against that of her more aggressive lover, the tarnished, rune laden steel protruded from between them. The tip of the blade nestled carefully behind Europe’s ear, making her hyper aware of every movement, every thrust, the cold rasp of steel against flesh that was beginning to to slide and stick due to the sheen of sweat developing with all the skin on skin contact.

Gently, slowly, Olivier rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves against Europe’s matching set, causing deep moans to cascade from her open mouth. Olivier ever conscious of the blade between them, pushed harder, grinding deeper as the throb increased.  
“Europe, do you trust me?” Deep brown eyes looked up and met flawless blue, searching her expression for truth.  
“Of course I do Ollie” A light pink flush crossed Olivier’s clear pale cheeks.  
“I like that” Europe blinked, a dazed glaze coated her gaze, too aroused to comprehend.  
“The name” Olivier confirmed, gaining a giggle from Europe, beneath her. Sitting up snugly against Europe’s raised knees, buttocks fitting tightly against her thighs, Olivier unslicked the sword from between them. Gracefully laying to the side, she beckoned her lover to follow in suit, until they were comfortably spooning. Laying her arms across Europe’s stomach, she brought her sword down to rest at the dark patch of curls, at the apex of her thighs.  
“I may have done this before, in the past” Olivier said and with a sudden push, the thick, blunt hilt penetrated deep into Europe. The sudden shock and insertion caused the dark skinned beauty to tense and clamp down hard around the metal.  
“Ollie, you’ve done this before?” Her voice was deep with heat and arousal. A harsh laugh tickled close to her ear  
“Nights are cold and long in Briggs, I relay on my strong right hand, always”  
Pulling out and matching the thrust Olivier ground her hips hard against Europe, the sword hilt plunging in and out, quicker and harder. Wet sounds echoed around the bed chamber, accompanied by the cries and moans of Europe and Olivier’s heavy breathing.  
Fisting a grip tighter around the hilt, her free hand snaked out and caressed Europe’s stomach, feeling the remainder of the hot wax as she moved down lower to pause at the dark forest of curls and begin her search for the swollen core.  
Arching back Olivier’s sharp chin shot out and dug into Europe’s shoulder  
“Are you going to cum slut?” Pumping harder, Olivier pinched the soft pearl of nerves - feeling the hilt seize as Europe screamed out in pleasure. The intense climax reverting Europe’s soft frame to Olivier’s battle hardened body.  
“Ollie, I – I”  
“Silence slut” Oliver countered, plucking her sword from its flesh sheath “Filthy bitch, it’s covered in your joy juice”  
Europe turned slowly, a look of utter confusion on her features, only to burst out laughing at Olivier’s serious expression, which softened at the sight of seeing her lover happy.  
Lowering her sword, she brought Europe close as they snuggled under the neglected blanket as the candles fizzled out to black.


End file.
